Raining On Sunday
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: It's raining. There is only one person who can comfort her in her scared and willing emotion... her brother. Based on Keith Urban's, Raining On Sunday.


**_Raining On Sunday_**

**_

* * *

_**

The thunder clapped outside on the pouring shower. I woke up, scared out of my skin. Turns out it was really a massacre of a rainfall. The rain was loud against the window pane, and the thunder was more of it's follower. I tried ignoring it, and going back to sleep, pulling the covers over my chin. My hair waved against my pillow as I sank through my mattress. That new Itchy and Scratchy episode got to my head, I thought. But in content, lightning was the last scared thought that raced through my mind.

**BOOM!**

I gasped as I arose from my bed. Steams and blankets of breath jerked out of my mouth. That was the final straw. I tried to ignore it before, but it was too strong. Although I heard that Krusty once said _Thunder and Lightning aren't so frightening, you just gotta learn not to say its frightening_, it seemed like a monster in the closet. I tossed the covers over the bed and ran for my parents room. Before I could walk in, I heard moaning noises from the other side. I knew it, my parents were making love. Well, I love my parents to death, and it wouldn't hurt to leave them alone for a while.

_**It ticks just like a Timex  
It never lets up on you****  
Who said life was easy****  
The job is never through****  
It'll run us 'til we're ragged****  
It'll harden our hearts****  
And love could use a day of rest****  
Before we both start falling apart**_

I sighed as I walked through the hallway. I approached where my sister's room was. Maggie was just too cute and smart for her age. She was sound asleep from the echoing of her pacifier sucking. She sorta looked just like me, especially the hair. I kissed her head after tucking her in. That was before I heard horribly loud snoring coming from next door.

Bart's room. I've known Bart for the past eight years of my life. And yet, all he does is play jokes and pranks on me. Sure, he gets in trouble after that, but I don't know what his deal is. Really. Nonetheless, I love the boy with all my heart. I mean, obviously, he's my brother.

_**Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy****  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon****  
Baby whatever comes Monday****  
Can take care of itself****  
'Cause we got better things that we could do****  
When it's raining on Sunday**_

I walked in his room, shelves and walls filled with Krusty, Itchy and Scratchy, and Radioactive Man. Yet, that's memorable. That was sarcasm. His pillow was over his head, as snoring came out of that soft cover of feathers.

"... Bart?" the scared voice in my throat let out.

A snort came forth along with a response of looking at me. His hair was disheveled and his eyes looked tired as mine. He looked at me in a blank, but vivid expression. He frowned, but his head faced towards me in a listening position.

**Your love is like religion  
A cross in Mexico****  
And your kiss is like the innocence****  
Of a prayer nailed to a door****  
Oh surrender in much sweeter****  
When we both let it go****  
Let the water wash our bodies clean****  
And love wash our souls**

"Um... Can I... sleep with you tonight?" I asked.  
"Uh... sure?" Bart whispered with a questioning tone.

Smiling, I saw him lift up his covers and scoot over for me to tuck with him. I rested on his lumpy, but soft bed until the covers dropped on me. I heard him go back to sleep, with another sound of thunder crumple outside. Followed by a short gasp from my brother, I saw him turn around and hug me around my waist. A smile formed my face again as I knew that he was scared, too.

**Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy****  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon****  
Baby whatever comes Monday****  
Can take care of itself****  
'Cause we got better things that we could do****  
When it's raining on Sunday**

"... Hey, Lisa?" Bart's voice asked.  
"Yeah?" I answered.

"... Were you scared, too?"

"Yep."  
"... You did the right thing by coming to me." 

My mind had no idea why Bart was so nice to me. Well, I was too tired to think. I turned my head and faced his smiling face. I planted a kiss on his cheek, then turned back, resting my head on his pillow. I felt him rest, too, hugging me tight on this Sunday night. Something told me things were different between me and my brother.

**Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy****  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon****  
Baby whatever comes Monday****  
Can take care of itself****  
'Cause we got better things that we could do****  
When it's raining on Sunday****  
When it's raining on Sunday****  
When it's raining on Sunday****  
Let it rain**

"Goodnight, Lisa."  
"Goodnight, Bart. Sweet dreams..."

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**


End file.
